Faith
by Zaray
Summary: In which tears are shed, moments are shared, and love conquers all. Oneshot. KxT.


Disclaimer: I don't own DD. So sad=\

* * *

It was mid-winter, and it was _cold._ The world outside was a dull gray color, with freshly new snowflakes adding to the pearly white blanket already covering the ground. The weatherman said that they would receive about ten inches worth of snow tonight, and that more was soon to follow.

Teru could hear Riko and Master's chattering outside her room, but couldn't really comprehend what they were saying. She had a feeling what it was about though. After all, it was always concerning the same thing, or rather, the same person.

_Three days._

She was aware of the troubled looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't looking, of the hushed conversations they had when they thought she was asleep. She noticed the overly nice treatment, the concerned eyes, and the lighter tone they used when they spoke to her, afraid that if anything they said came out in anything other, the frail figure before them would shatter into miniscule pieces.

What they feared the most though, was themselves. Because if something like that were to happen to the once cheerful girl, they wouldn't know what to do, or what to say. They could only stand by and watch as the girl they all grew to love in their own respective ways fell from grace.

And that revelation scared them the most.

She knew they worried, and that all their actions were pure and filled with good intent. But she just didn't have it in her to do anything about it. She didn't want to hurt them, since she was sure that they were each going through their own personal ordeals at the moment. They did lose a friend after all.

For her, it was different, though. She not only lost the gentle DAISY, but also lost the man she loved. She was more attached than any of them were. But she prayed that they would soon accept her as she was.

After all, everyone deals with things differently. And that's exactly what she was doing now. She was coping, or at least she was trying to.

What more could they really ask for?

* * *

_One week._

Teru felt like everything was slowly slipping right through her grasp. They say time usually heals all wounds, but it wasn't the same with her. If anything, her condition was worsening. Her health was going downhill along with her sanity. Riko would sometimes stare at her while they ate dinner in silence, as if she was looking at a complete stranger. Though she'd never admit to it.

She would attempt at small talk revolving around school and Teru's friends, often suggesting that Teru spend more time with them. As of late, she was worse than usual, however, resembling a mere shadow of her former self more and more each day.

Before, Teru would at least reassure them, halfheartedly at most with a timid smile, that she was okay. She was positive they wouldn't believe her, but they would pretend to for her sake. And, Riko guessed, for their own as well. She was such a good girl, and it broke Riko's heart to see her act the way she did. She just wanted to see Teru happy again, everyone did. But honestly, there were all at a complete loss, having no idea of what they, themselves, could do to help her.

_Maybe it's time to call in some outside sources,_ she thought to herself as she watched the sullen girl poke at her food.

* * *

_Ten days._

It was snowing again_,_Teru noticed, as she gazed out her window. School would most likely be closed due to the storm that was coming, not that it mattered to her. In that place, she found it hard to even breathe. There were too many memories, too many shared moments. It was unbearable. Though, it was like that almost anywhere she went. Everywhere held a piece of him that she held dear, and it was tearing her apart.

From her seat, she could see the new janitor hired to care for the school. She'd seen him around a few times, always staring at him blankly. Not really sure if she should just pretend he wasn't there, yell at him(not that he did anything directly to her), or just break down and cry.

She would sometimes overhear people carelessly utter about how the previous janitor was better looking, and other things along those lines. The two girls at the moment were saying that she should look on the bright side of things. Now that they had a new janitor working at the school, she wouldn't have to be a "slave" any longer.

But, her friends knew better.

In the beginning, Teru loathed every second of her after-school activity, wishing for the day when it ended altogether to arrive soon. But, in time, she viewed it as enjoyable, looking forward to the end of the school day for a reason others wouldn't. Her group of friends protectively huddled around her, glaring imaginary daggers at the girls secretly whispering to one another.

Teru, however, continued to stare out the window, eyes falling upon the swaying tree branches in the wind. She turned, head downcast, with a sad smile on her lips and a stinging sensation behind her eyes.

* * *

_Two weeks._

Riko had been even busier than before, leaving Teru often by herself. Teru really never asked what exactly Riko was doing, but she guessed it was some work-related matter and left it at that. Usually, she would head over to his house to escape the loneliness, but she couldn't really do that anymore, now could she? She sighed in defeat, busying herself with homework to escape her thoughts.

"Found anything?"

"No, not yet."

Riko pursed her lips in frustration._ Dammit!_

For the past couple of days, Riko had been giving up a lot of her free time for this, and nothing had come out of it yet. It was annoying. She had called up a few of her old friends that had worked with her back in the company for some help with their current situation. She was getting desperate. But nothing was going the way she wanted.

She glanced behind her at Master as he leaned against the frame of the door, only shaking his head in response. She knew what he was thinking, though she didn't want to. She couldn't give up just yet. She just couldn't. For Teru's sake.

Master remained for a few more seconds before turning to take his leave, seeing no point in sticking around any longer. He had to respect Riko though, not much women were as determined as she was. But no matter the case, determination could only get you so far. He grabbed his coat, slipping it on as the chilly night air greeted him.

Riko believed that she could find their missing friend by tracking him. Though he discouraged the idea, stating that if Kurosaki wanted to stay hidden, he most definitely would. They were dealing with one of the best hackers around, after all.

Andou agreed as well, saying that he was sure Kurosaki left for a reason, which was true. He wouldn't have left Teru unless he really felt it was necessary. Riko only responded with a smack to their heads and lecture about "not giving up on friends" and "sticking by their side through the good and bad," but Master only waved her off, while Andou grinned, staring at her strangely.

Master would accept the truth, whether she was willing to or not. Kurosaki left on his own accord, and would only return on those terms. He wasn't abandoning the man, he was giving him the time and space he so obviously needed.

There wasn't much more to it.

Sure, he sympathized with Teru, but she was a strong girl, and a lot more mature than people gave her credit for. Riko just had to have a little more faith in her and stop treating her like a child. Teru had already proven time and time again that she was more of a women than most females would ever become. She'd get through this, one way or another.

* * *

_Fifteen days._

As expected, Teru had no school today. And also as expected, Riko wasn't going to be around today, either. Which left the teenage girl with not much options to occupy herself with. She flitted around the apartment, cleaning here and there while watching one of those paranormal shows. _There really isn't much to do..._

She slumped down onto the sofa, bored. On days like this, normal people would relax, catch up on sleep, or something of the sort. But no, here Teru was, bored. And when she was bored, her mind wandered to places it shouldn't. Places that accidentally opened up wounds that were just beginning to scab over. Not that she was getting over the situation. Heavens, no. She was just...more accepting of what he chose.

….Oh who was she kidding, she missed him like hell.

"_..Suitcases of memories, Time after.."_

Teru wasn't sure what she should do. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault, and that she had been acting really odd lately. But she was trying to act like she used to, really. Though it was difficult to keep up the facade for long. No matter how long she tried to run away from the pain, it always caught up with her. If not in reality, it haunted her in her dreams.

"_...you can look and you will find me..."_

She couldn't keep doing this to herself though. When he first left, she blamed herself for it, thinking that maybe something she did upset him in some way. But Riko, constantly reminded her that she shouldn't beat herself up about it. He was a grown man who could make decisions for himself. Teru knew that. Bu she didn't understand why he had to leave without saying a word. She knew they were only friends (if she could even call them that), but she thought she still deserved to see him go. He didn't have to just..up and leave without a word.

Didn't she at least deserve a goodbye?

"_..After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray.."_

She knew he was a man with many secrets. That he had a past he felt he needed to hide. (Though she already knew about part of it.) She understood it all. It's not like she was going to pressure him to tell her anything. She was content with the life she had, she wouldn't have traded it for the world. She just wished he knew that. _Maybe that's why he left,..because he knew I was attached.._

This thought caused her to pout. Still, she felt that he should have said something. Leaving the way he did wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe he thought it would've made things worse, that she would've tried to stop him, but she wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't force him to stay somewhere that made him unhappy. She loved him after all, and she wanted what was best for him.

If a life with her wasn't what he wanted, he just had to say so. Even though it would break her heart, it would've been better than disappearing and not even giving her a chance to say everything she wanted so long to tell him.

"_..Watching through windows you're wondering, if I'm okay.."_

At least then, she could have gone on with a clear conscience, instead of thinking about the "what if's" every waking moment she had. At least then, she wouldn't have been filled with so much regret. She curled up, tears falling from her eyes. _I just wanted to say "Thank you for everything you've done for me." I would've been happy with just that._

"_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting..."_

She looked up, astonished._ That song..sounds so familiar..._She scurried around the apartment, wiping her face with the underside of her arm._ It's so close..._

She walked slowly to the wall in the living room that divided Riko's apartment from his, pressing her ear against it.

"_..Time after time.."_

_Oh my god!_ She zoomed into the kitchen, yanking open the drawer that Riko placed the spare key to his apartment in. _I know it's in here...please..just.._

"There!" She ran out the apartment, key in hand, and rushed to the door next door. She fumbled with opening the lock. She was so nervous, what if it was all in her mind? What if he's not really there? She paused for a second, mid-turn.

She gulped, staring at door in front of her_. I'd be torn._

With the closing of her eyes, she swallowed her fears and pushed the door ajar, peeking in. Through the space, she could smell the distant odor of food. _This has to be real!_

She quickly opened the door, bursting through like someone was chasing her, and stared at the figure chopping vegetables on the counter. She only stared, losing her ability to speak as she gazed upon the person sharing the room with her, frozen. Feeling someone's presence, the individual looked up, shocked to see the girl standing in his doorway.

They stared at each other for who knows how long, before the younger collapsed onto the floor, body bent over with tears. The other ran towards the girl, pulling her into an embrace as he tried to soothe her. She was so _tired._ Too weak to even fight back, to pull away. They sat like that for a few more seconds before she shyly looked up at him, cheeks flushed from all the crying.

"..W-where were y-you?," she shrieked, hands gripping tightly to his shirt. He only stared at her, not really sure of how to answer. He expected her to be sad, but not to this extent. He didn't want her to hurt this badly. He left for her own good, but it looked to him like he only made thinks worse.

"I..," he started, "I needed some time away,...to clear my head." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his arm as he released her, but her grip never lessened.

"_..Time after time.."_

"About what? It's fine if you needed time, but you could've at least said something! At least said bye..." Her eyes began to sting again, but this time she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She needed answers this time. She was fine with him keeping his secrets about DAISY, but not about this. She needed to know why he left, what caused him to abandon her the way he did.

He looked away, knowing that what she said was true, he could have at least said bye. But he thought it would make things harder. Not for her,...but for himself. He didn't think he could handle walking away from her. The way he decided was just...easier.

He glanced back over to her. She was waiting for an answer. He sighed in defeat, guessing that he, at least, owed her that.

"_..Time after time.."_

"Alright, shrimp. There's some things I've been hiding from you..about who I am." He watched her carefully, waiting to see how she was taking the new information. She looked at him expectantly, silently pushing him to go on. "Well, I wasn't really sure if I should tell you, because it might change things." _And...I don't want things to change._

He spared her another look, before pressing forward. "Being around you..kinda..messes with the way I think. So, I left. So I could think more clearly. You know, with my head instead of my heart."

"...And?"

"And, I've decided to tell you everything, even if it...hurts me to say. I've kept you in the dark for a long time,..brat." He gently removed her hand, his lingering over hers for a few seconds, before letting go and distancing himself from her a little. "So, how about some dinner first?"

"_..Time after time.."_

He slowly pulled her off the ground, leading her to the kitchen. "You look even shrimpier than usual. If you keep this up, you'll be an A-cup forever, and no one will date you." She stopped walking, causing him to jerk back a bit. As he turned around, he felt small arms wrap themselves around him tightly. He hesitantly returned the act, surprised mostly.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yes, slave?"

"Go bald," she murmured into his shirt, "Forever and ever and ever."

* * *

That's it folks, hope you liked it.=] Review, please.=3


End file.
